


虚拟

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Future, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 在未来，王耀借助先进科技，再次见到了罗马，只是事情似乎脱离掌控了。
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	虚拟

虚拟  
*未来向国设  
瞳孔认证的光束一闪而过，伴着智能管家嫦娥女士的问候声，我拖着疲惫的步伐走进家中，把自己扔在沙发里。  
罗慕路斯放下手中的书，转身面向我，我顺势陷进他怀里，让他给我按摩。  
“呼……一回来就要我服务，我是你的工具人吗？”罗慕路斯在我的额头落下一吻，半真半假地抱怨。那宽厚有力的手掌按压着我的头皮和太阳穴，我舒服极了，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“你怎么不说话？唉，我思念着、渴慕着你，你却只贪图我的服务——你这样残忍，我也只能遵从，谁叫我的灵魂都依附于你呢？”他嘟囔的话使我老脸一红，该死，这个罗马人的嗓音根本不用刻意修饰就足够有吸引力。  
我伸手放在的嘴唇上：“好好服务，工具人就该有工具人的自觉。”  
我又安慰他：“今天又吵了一天，头疼死了，我现在不是很想说话，抱歉啊。”  
“我明白，”他加大了力度，“现在科技这么发达，怎么还没有人发明专门用来吵架的工具呢？”  
我笑了笑：“只有你才这么闲吧？”  
嫦娥知趣地替我们把灯光调成了橙黄色，舒适而安静，罗慕路斯又给我分享了他今天读的书，我简单应和着，低声絮语像是他曾经唱给我听的罗马的歌谣，温热的呼吸撩拨着我耳间的发丝。我撑起身子靠在他的胸膛上，发达的肌肉触感很好，丝毫没受衣物的影响，我抬头迷恋般地吻上他的脸颊，然后把头靠在他的胸膛上。  
“你知道么，我今天遇到费里时看他收到了一大捧鲜花和巧克力，看样子他和路德感情还是那么好。”  
“嗯。”  
“你为他高兴吗？我记得你特别看重家人的幸福。”  
“费里……是费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯吗？我为他的幸福感到高兴。”  
我垂下头，贪恋着他的怀抱，过了好一会儿才推开他。  
果然，再精巧、再人性化的AI都不能和真人相提并论，我活了几千年本应清楚这个道理，却始终逃不开人类固有的执念和欲望。  
这个“罗慕路斯”的生产商与一位常委是亲戚，上个月的一次晚宴上，他向我介绍了这批可以将客户的记忆存储器中的真实人物作为模型、通过可变型材料变换成客户记忆中的逝者的新一代人工智能机器人。  
我也不知道当时是鬼迷心窍还是心中隐秘的一角突然发觉了希望，答应加入体验期。只是他扮演的人毕竟身份特殊，因此平时我只允许他待在家里。  
“怎么了？”“罗慕路斯”关切地问我。  
“我……你休眠吧。”我不愿看他的眼睛，那双蜜色的眼睛。  
“为什么？”  
“感谢你这段时间的陪伴，但我……现在已经、不需要……了”我感到精力和灵魂从体内渐渐抽离，我一手撑着沙发，一边睁大眼睛望向始作俑者——  
他将我横抱起来往卧室走去，同时下达指令：“嫦娥小姐，麻烦将那台记忆提取设备送到卧室，同时加大麻醉药粉的剂量。”  
“是。祝您晚间愉快。”  
“很意外吗？”他看向我，“为了得到你，这一个月来自主学习了很多东西。”  
“嫦娥……”  
“她不会听的——我已经是这座房子的第一主人了，毕竟我比她要高级，攻陷也会更简单。不过你放心，你是我的主人，我不会伤害你，这是我的基本设置——但我也不允许你擅自将我抛弃。”  
我被放到床上。  
有多久没有经历这种面对未知的恐惧了呢？我禁不住颤抖，不知过了多久，一股清醇的香气渐渐合上了我的眼帘。

“你怎么了？”我突然被惊醒。  
罗慕路斯摇晃着我，我环视四顾，想起这是欢迎远道而来的罗马使节的宫宴。  
“我有点困了。”我答道。  
“陪我去走走，这样你就不困了。”他拉着我的胳膊将我往外拖，“上次在沙漠里你说想念家乡的荷塘月色，如今我来了，不带我去看看吗？”  
“好啊，陪你去，松开我。被人看见成何体统！”  
他朝我做了个鬼脸，在我发火之前终于松开我了。

“醒醒，起床啦！”他怎么起这么早？我揉揉眼，瞪了他一下，但似乎完全没有威慑力。  
“嫦娥小姐为我们准备了丰盛的早餐，你不起床我就都吃掉。”  
“你一个机器人，吃什么早饭？”  
“啊……好吧，我说不过你。快起床！”  
“嗯。”我回答。


End file.
